


Surprise

by thisisberkk



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Married Couple, Post-How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Valentine's Day, Well - Freeform, also yes i know it's the end of april and i'm posting a valentine's day fic, it's cute i promise, well...the viking equivalent of valentine's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisberkk/pseuds/thisisberkk
Summary: ...it certainly felt like love was in the air.And it was.There was excitement in the air as well, for a certain young Chieftess. And it wasn’t just because of Freya’s Blessing Feast. It wasn’t even because her husband’s birthday was approaching two weeks after this five-day holiday. / Astrid has a surprise for Hiccup.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! No one requested this fic, but the idea just came to mind, so...you gotta do what you gotta do!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was the start of Freya’s Blessing Feast on New Berk.

For the week, in atypical Viking fashion, Berkians were celebrating love and fertility. The plaza was adorned with pale pink Freya flowers and other various decorations. Banquets were being hosted nearly every night in the Great Hall, and gifts were exchanged between couples, both young and old. Couples were being far more romantic in public, and it certainly felt like love was in the air.

And it was.

There was _excitement_ in the air as well, for a certain young Chieftess. And it wasn’t just because of Freya’s Blessing Feast. It wasn’t even because her husband’s birthday was approaching two weeks after this five-day holiday.

Astrid Haddock had just received good news. _Extremely_ good news. News that…she still couldn’t quite believe were real, considering how long they had been hoping for this – “they” being her and her husband, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, Chief of New Berk and the Hooligan Tribe.

She had just gotten back from a visit to Gothi’s healing hut, but not for something she would normally go there for, like a wrist sprain or a cold.

No, no, no, this was for something else.

She had been feeling ill the past week, though. She was nauseous most hours of the day, and she seemed more susceptible to getting headaches. She thought she had just gotten a case of the flu or maybe even Eel Pox, so she just cut back on her work around the village (more like she was _forced_ to do so by Hiccup, since Astrid always wanted to work and never wanted to stay in bed) until it became… _manageable_. Not better, because she never really got better, but once she could mask it from everybody.

She became fatigued a lot easier, and she was definitely more irritable than she already was on a normal basis. Everyone just figured it was because she had a nasty cold.

But it never really went away. Which was concerning, of course, but Astrid thought that it was just a _particularly_ bad cold. Maybe it was the changing of the seasons. She didn’t know, but she wasn’t too-too worried about it. 

And then…her cycle didn’t come for the month.

And her cycles were usually _very_ timely. Rarely were they not on schedule; sometimes it was a day or two off, but never did it just…not come. It _always_ came.

So, when she missed it, Astrid knew it was time to go to Gothi’s hut.

She had a thought in the back of her mind with what it could be, but she didn’t want to get her hopes up. She had been disappointed multiple times in the past year and a half, so she knew not to get too excited.

So…when she received the diagnosis, she thought Gothi was joking. She had just visited three moon cycles ago, and she was told “no” (or…more like she _read_ “no”, since Gothi doesn’t speak). So, this had to be a joke, right? She was definitely reading Gothi’s writing in the dirt wrong.

But then, Sigrid, one of New Berk’s midwives, came in and told her Gothi was _definitely_ correct, and she even _congratulated_ Astrid.

Astrid…was pregnant.

After a year and a half of actively trying to conceive, and after a year and a half of constant “no, you aren’t pregnant”s…she _finally_ got to hear what she wanted to hear.

She and Hiccup were actually going to have a baby.

It wasn’t a plan, it wasn’t something in the future, and it wasn’t some dream…it was now a reality – something that was actually, truly happening.

She couldn’t even really think straight as Sigrid explained that Astrid was going to need to stop by the healer’s hut about every moon cycle or so for check-ups, and Astrid couldn’t pay attention as Sigrid listed off all the tonics she was going to have to take and suggestions for teas she could drink to help lessen the morning sickness (more like “every damn hour of the day” sickness). Astrid’s mind was only occupied with one thing – she was finally pregnant, and she and Hiccup were going to have a baby.

There was a baby inside of her. She was _pregnant_. She couldn’t believe it! This was real! It wasn’t just something she and Hiccup talked about; it wasn’t just something she thought of when she was asked to watch someone’s child for the afternoon while they ran errands. It wasn’t just something she dreamt about. It was _real_.

And as she left the healer’s hut, she knew she couldn’t wait to tell her husband. Astrid knew of women around the village who surprised their boyfriends or husbands with the news in some elaborate way, but she and Hiccup had been trying to conceive for the past eighteen months, so she couldn’t even fathom waiting to tell her husband.

And luckily, when she left, it was right at the time of day when Hiccup would be returning home from work. He was probably about to get ready for the Freya’s Blessing Feast banquet that was going to happen later that evening. Astrid and Hiccup had planned on going to the hot springs together beforehand if Astrid was feeling well enough, so he was probably preparing for that.

Astrid nearly ran home, a bright grin on her face and a skip in her step. It seemed like any trace of nausea, fatigue, or headache had gone away, she was so excited and elated with the news that it just took over her entire body.

Sweet baby Thor in a thunderstorm, she was _pregnant_!

“Hiccup!” Astrid calls when she enters the house, not even slipping off her boots when she came inside the doorway.

Her husband appears from the kitchen, smiling and holding a bouquet of Freya flowers – not only the flowers used to celebrate the week, but also the flowers Astrid wore in her hair on their wedding day. So, of course Astrid loves them.

Hiccup holds them out, and Astrid graciously takes them in her hands. “Happy Freya’s Blessing Feast, Milady,” he tells her kindly.

Astrid’s cheeks turn a bright pink, but she leans in to press a short kiss to her husband’s lips. “Babe, they’re beautiful! Thank you!” She brings them to her nose for a sniff, even though the entire plaza smells of Freya flowers at the moment.

Hiccup grins, and he places a hand on her waist, pulling her close to him. “You look like you’re feeling better,” he notes. Astrid nods her head. “So…we’re still on for the hot springs before the banquet?”

Astrid nods again, and she sets down the flowers on a nearby table, making a mental note to put them in a vase later. Gods, her husband was adorable. He always liked to do small things like this, even when they were just dating or betrothed. He loved surprising her with little gifts and surprises.

And now she had her own little surprise for him.

She wraps her arms around his neck. “Yes, but…there’s something I have to tell you first.”

He raises an eyebrow. “It’s nothing bad, is it?” he questions, his thumb stroking the small of her back.

Astrid smiles and shakes her head. “No…it’s the opposite, actually. Consider it something like…a…Freya’s Blessing Feast present. Or an early birthday surprise.”

Hiccup chuckles, showing off the gap between his two front teeth. “What is it, Ast?”

Astrid ducks her head. She hadn’t exactly planned out what to say. “Um…well…you know how I haven’t been feeling well?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, I finally went to Gothi’s today when I had a break-”

“I don’t see how this can be good news, Hon-”

She flicks his ear. “Shush. Let me finish.” Hiccup’s mouth instantly shuts. She lets out a deep breath to try and calm her nerves before continuing. “So…anyway…I went to Gothi’s, and…both she and Sigrid said the reason I haven’t been feeling well is because…” She looks up into her husband’s emerald eyes. She can’t help but smile. “I’m pregnant.”

It seems to take Hiccup a few seconds to process the information given to him, since he just stares into Astrid’s eyes, not saying a word.

Astrid laughs. “Surprise?”

Hiccup’s eyes widen, and his jaw falls slack. “You’re…you’re…p-pregnant?” he whispers.

Astrid nods her head. “Sigrid said I’m probably close to a moon cycle and a half along, but-” Astrid is hastily interrupted by her husband slamming his lips against hers in a passionate, loving kiss. Astrid instantly sinks into it, her hands going into Hiccup’s hair, her fingers running through his auburn locks. He holds her tight to him, and he smiles into the kiss when Astrid tugs on one of the braids sticking out from behind his ear.

He pulls away with a smack, leaning his forehead against hers. “Oh my gods,” he breathes. “Oh my Thor…” He shakes his head in disbelief. “You’re…you’re pregnant.”

Astrid nods. “We’re going to have a baby, Hic,” she tells him.

It almost looks like tears form in his eyes as he places a hand on Astrid’s still-flat stomach. “Oh…oh my gods.” He looks at her deeply in the eyes. “We’re…we’re finally going to be parents.” He lets out a shaky breath. “Oh…oh my gods.”

“Please don’t pass out,” Astrid says with a laugh, holding on tighter to him when she noticed him starting to waver.

“Ast, Ast…you’re pregnant.”

Astrid laughs again, and she cups his cheek. “I know; I just told you that.”

Hiccup grins, and he can’t help but kiss her again, unable to resist. “This…oh my gods, Astrid! Return whatever you got me for my birthday; I don’t need anything else.” He kisses her for a third time, this time shorter than the others, since he quickly kneels down and kisses Astrid’s stomach, causing his wife to laugh. “Hey, baby! I’m your dad!”

“Hic, the baby can’t hear you yet, probably,” Astrid says as her husband stands back up.

“Don’t care,” he replies. For a fourth time, he kisses her, but this time, he lifts her up in his arms, and Astrid reciprocates by wrapping her arms around his middle.

He separates from her lips and kisses along her jawline and neck, and Astrid holds tight to him. “Hic, what about the hot spr-”

“Later,” Hiccup whispers, beginning to wo walk to the stair well. “We have some celebrating to do. Have to thank Freya during Freya’s Blessing Feast.”

Astrid just laughs as her husband takes them up to their bedroom, the flowers, the hot spring, and the banquet all in the back of their minds.

What a Freya’s Blessing Feast they would _never_ forget.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Also, I've been rewatching RTTE, and it really makes me want to write some fics that would've taken place during that time, so if you have any ideas, please feel free to give them to me, because I'm drawing a blank!
> 
> Please be sure to let me know what you think of this fic!
> 
> And if you want to talk about dragons, you can swing by my tumblr, @thisisberkk :)
> 
> Stay safe, and thank you for reading!!


End file.
